Black Cats Really are Bad Luck
by mmooch
Summary: *2010 Halloween fic* The Mayor has to rethink his favorite animal after this.


Black Cats Really _are_ Bad Luck

Summary: The Mayor has to rethink his favorite animal after this.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Timeline: season 2 BtVS _'Halloween'_.

Thanks to my betas: zigpal, AerynSpeedleCaine and AshDawnSoulmates.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Catwoman belongs to Bob Kane, Bill Finger and DC Comics. The Punisher belongs to Gerry Conway, Ross Andru, John Romita, Sr. and Marvel Comics. Raven belongs to Glen Murakami, DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**

* * *

**

Ethan's

Looking around at the different costumes, Buffy had a brainstorm. "We should go as anti-heroes…just for fun."

Willow misunderstood her idea and was horrified. "You mean villains?"

"No. Anti-heroes are heroes that aren't perfect like Superman. Many of the things they do are morally questionable," Xander explained, then turned to stare in awe of his real-life hero. "What I can't believe is that Buffy knows the phrase."

"Hey, after becoming a hero, I kinda wanted to check out the comic book variety," Buffy admitted with a blush. "Since my gig is pretty black and white, I thought it would be nice to see something in a shade of grey for once."

Anything to see her in spandex, so Xander quickly agreed, "Sounds cool to me."

Willow was a little more hesitant, but decided to give it a shot. "Okaaay. What did you have in mind?"

Buffy searched the racks and pulled out three costumes and held them out for inspection. "What about these three?"

Regretting her earlier agreement, Willow started shaking her head. "Isn't that one a bit revealing?" she asked weakly, pointing at one of them.

"Most female heroes have skin-tight costumes," Xander declared happily.

"And besides, that one is mine," Buffy rushed to assure the redhead. "I thought you'd like the other one better. Xander should look very intimidating in this."

Even though it wasn't as good as handsome, he'd still accept intimidating. "Really?"

"Oh yeah!" the girls chorused together.

**

* * *

**

Next day…

Mayor Wilkins was in a panic when he discovered several items missing from hidden vaults in his office. He couldn't believe that he managed to survive 98 ½ years only to fail when his goal was practically in sight.

The only things found in the room were cat hairs from several different breeds of cats. It was as if the felines themselves had committed the crime. Pity. He had always admired cats because of their fastidious cleaning habits – unlike dogs who were far too messy for his taste.

Not that it mattered anymore.

Today was the deadline for his tribute to Trepolus – emphasis on the 'dead' part. Without the artifact Trepolus wanted, he didn't stand a chance of living to see nightfall.

He vaguely wished that it had been the Slayer who was responsible for his death, not some random burglar. Little did he know it was both. The Slayer had dressed as a well-known 'cat' burglar, and became one because of a spell.

**

* * *

**

Over one year later…

Travers glared at his captor and demanded, "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Because you hurt three people who mean a great deal to me," Xander, aka The Punisher, replied coldly. "But you're lucky. If they had died, your own death would be long and painful. Since they're still alive, you get to die quickly and _relatively_ painlessly."

**

* * *

**

One year after that…

Willow, aka Raven, looked dismissively at the Initiative soldiers and their guns, which were useless with their triggers melted in place. "What you're doing is unethical and stupid, Colonel. Now that it has – predictably – blown up in your faces, I'm going to end it for everyone's sakes. To be safe, you should get your people out of here. I can't guarantee their safety once the spell begins," she warned.

"Whatcha got planned, Willow?" Buffy leaned over to ask her witchy friend.

"I'm going to get rid of any organic material, whether it's dead or alive," Willow replied loud enough for the Colonel and his men to hear. "Being in any part of this underground facility will not be a safe place to be. I'll be protected by my bubble shield. It's a very difficult spell and requires extreme concentration so it doesn't grow out of control."

Despite not being any direct help with magick, Buffy still thought she could assist in the spell. "Would it help to tap into my Slayer senses so you can pinpoint the baddies?" she offered.

Weighing the risks, Willow nodded slowly, not especially happy with the danger. "It might, but it would also put you at risk."

"Like I would have left you alone anyway," Buffy said with a mild glare.

Willow knew that was the truth, so she accepted the inevitable. She turned back to the soldiers and ordered, "Alright then. Colonel, you have five minutes to evacuate your people."

**

* * *

**

Five minutes later…

Raising her hands out to the side, Willow/Raven chanted, _"__Azarath Metrion Zinthos!__"_

* * *

A/N: Three cheers for the anti-heroes!


End file.
